


Earthly Pleasures!

by Perpetuality



Series: Escapril 2020 [4]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee, F/M, GranDjeeta is an adult, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Reader is GranDjeeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perpetuality/pseuds/Perpetuality
Summary: He always indulges you daily with one of his delicious brews. You figure it's time to return the favour.
Relationships: Djeeta/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy), Gran/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: Escapril 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Earthly Pleasures!

You receive your gift in the morning.

You stumble downstairs to the mess hall and bite back a yawn, the gesture mirrored in your winged friend. Vyrn separates and makes a beeline for the kitchen, likely hungry for one of your beloved apples, while you simply amble over to the bar counter, avoiding the other furniture with practiced ease. It’s a bit hard to keep both eyes open but you’re able to hear the soft, melodic tinkering of silverware gently making contact with ceramic, the sounds of scraping over the surface as something slides towards you, and the aromatic steam of coffee wafting through the air.

“You’d better drink it while it’s still hot,” the voice behind the bar comments in lieu of a greeting. You feel a smile forming across your lips at his words.

“Good morning to you too, Sandalphon,” you cheerfully respond. When he pointedly inclines his head at the beverage set before the centre seat, you finally acquiesce, picking up the cup by its handle and taking a sip from the coffee. It’s just as you’ve always liked it: fragrant, dolloped with cream, and sweetened slightly with a cube of sugar. You set the cup back onto its saucer and reach both arms out towards him.

“Come here,” you request, the corners of your lips still curled up. Sandalphon raises an eyebrow at the oddity of your request.

“I’m still managing the cafe, captain,” he gently reminds you. You nod to acknowledge his words.

“You can stay behind the bar. Just come a little closer, please?”

The expression on the primarch’s face is enough to give away his (rather fond) exasperation but he obliges, setting down the towel he was holding and leaning over the counter. You push your own stool back to partially rise when he moves, the soles of your feet finding purchase with the ground. Placing both of your hands on his cheek you mirror his movements and meet him halfway. The edge of the bar counter digs uncomfortably in your abdomen; you ignore it and think about your half-finished cup of coffee instead.

Eventually, the discomfort wins out and you pull back, certain that the warmth in your cheeks is not only from Sandalphon’s coffee. He’s looking just as flushed as well, gaze cast elsewhere and his pair of wings out. It’s only when you retract your gloved hands from his cheeks and settle comfortably back on the stool that the angel straightens up in turn, his wings disappearing with a flash of light.

“And what exactly was the purpose of that?” he queries, carmine hues flickering back towards you questioningly. The red in his cheeks is already beginning to fade, Sandalphon’s own curiosity winning over instead. You hum thoughtfully at his words, picking up your momentarily ignored drink. It’s still warmth in your hands.

“I wanted to share the taste of my coffee with you,” you grin, resting your chin atop laced fingers. Your admission feels a bit cheesy, backed up with your words like that, but you find that you don’t particularly mind. “I think I wound up tasting more of your own brew, though.”

He scoffs at your afterthought, the action is notably bereft of any brusqueness. Your grin widens at that observation. “Merely asking for a kiss would have sufficed,” the primarch murmurs, raising lithe fingers to gently touch his lips. 

Sandalphon appears deep in thought for a moment before he turns his attention back to you, reaching out to pluck the now empty cup from your hands and set it aside. “You’re not one to give up easily,” he notes with a smirk. “Why don’t we try again?”

You loudly laugh at his inquiry, your sleepiness long chased away. “I suppose I _could_ use a little more caffeine today before I head out,” you tease.

You lean in once more to close the distance, the other following suit. The taste of coffee blossoms once again on your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to also include Lucio and Belial (for afternoon and night), but I’m a bit too tired to expand this further. We’ll just leave it at this.


End file.
